Docking stations, which may also be referred to as “docks,” are sometimes used to couple electronic devices such as laptop computers to peripherals such as monitors, keyboards, mice, printers, or other types of input or output devices. These docking stations require a connection between the electronic device and the docking station. Additionally, the electronic device and the docking station must first establish docking communications before docking functions may be used.